1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of a group of recording at least one of graphical representations which include graphs, figures and data tables; and more particularly to such a recording apparatus which has a device for checking a recording area of the graphical representation, against a maximum recordable area, in both X-axis and Y-axis directions.
2. Related Art Statement
The assignee of the present invention developed a recording apparatus capable of recording a graphical representation on a recording medium with a recording instrument which is movable relative to the recording medium along X and Y axes, where a plotting area of the graphical representation may be checked against the maximum recording area. The apparatus includes: (a) a graphical pattern memory for storing a set of graphic pattern data representative of a pattern of the graphical representation; (b) an input device through which is entered graph data which is to be presented in the graphical representation; (c) a graph memory for storing the graph data entered through the input device; (d) recording control means for effecting and controlling relative movements between the recording instrument and the recording medium, to record the graphical representation on the recording medium with the recording instrument, according to the graphic pattern data and the graph data; (e) setting means for determining a maximum X-axis recordable range within which a recording on the recording medium is possible along the X axis, and a maximum Y-axis recordable range within which the recording is possible along the Y axis; (f) recording-area checking means for judging, while the recording instrument is located at a plotting-start point, if an X-axis plotting range and a Y-axis plotting range which are necessary to plot the graphical representation exceed the respective maximum X-axis and Y-axis recordable ranges.
If the checking means judges that at least one of the X-axis and Y-axis plotting ranges exceeds the respective X-axis and/or Y-axis recordable ranges, a buzzer, an indicator or other means provides an audible or visible indication, warning the operator of the fact that a plotting area defined by the X-axis and Y-axis plotting ranges is not accommodated in a maximum recordable area defined by the X-axis and Y-axis recordable ranges.